


Advice

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Category: Diablotin
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-16
Updated: 2011-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-18 04:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belden sighed.  “I think you’re right, Kalman.  We have a long way to go.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advice

“I think it is the best we can do for now… But I'd appreciate any advice you have.”

Belden sighed. “I think you’re right, Kalman. We have a long way to go.”

“Falke wants me to do everything at once, but the council would never accept it. I don’t dare bring up the issue of House Rat, beyond writing in some loopholes they might be able to exploit later. I know it’s unfair.”

“I know it’s difficult, but you’re trying to make the system work and I’m proud of you for that.”

“Thank you. That means a lot to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> [What is Diablotin, you ask?](http://wiki.rocksfall.org/rocksfallwiki/Diablotin_2)
> 
> (Okay you probably don't, but just in case ;)


End file.
